Les Top Rangers d'Almia
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ritmi commence à en avoir assez des Top Rangers d'Almia. Entre Steph qui s'est perdu dans le désert et Clara qui est introuvable, la Fédération Ranger est vraiment très différente de la réputation qu'elle possède. Clara/Kate, Steph/Keith, Ritmi/Rhythmi.


**J'ai retrouvé cet One-Shot (que j'ai terminé, du coup) qui trainait dans mes documents. Alors en attendant que je fasse une véritable longue fanfiction sur les Pokémon Rangers, un petit One-Shot sur les Pokémon Rangers serait une bonne idée, non ? J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : J'aimerais tant que Pokémon Ranger m'appartienne, j'aurais fait un 4ème opus...**

* * *

 **Les Top Rangers d'Almia**

En ce moment, Ritmi était fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux. À côté d'elle, elle sentait que Linda se moquait bien de la situation dans laquelle sa collègue se trouvait, mais Ritmi se trouvait sans l'incapacité de répliquer : elle devait bien trop se concentrer pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Bon... Steph, répète-moi encore une fois, déclara-t-elle au micro attaché à son oreillette.

— Je suis perdu.

Parfois, elle détestait son rôle de technicienne.

— Cela, je l'ai bien compris ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais donne-moi plus d'informations et déjà, dis-moi pourquoi et comment tu as cassé ton CapStick pile là où se trouve la puce qui permet qu'on détecte les Rangers sur les cartes de la Fédération !

Techniquement, elle l'avait déjà entendu, cette explication. Mais elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Steph, dans une « sublime » idée de compléter entièrement son navigateur pour égaliser Clara – même si cette dernière le surpassait de loin avec son navigateur pratiquement complet (plus que celui de Seth, ce qui était étonnant) et la première et unique Ranger ayant réussie toutes les captures du Stade de Capture jusqu'à présent –, il était parti, tout seul, chercher un pokémon rare dans le Temple Hippodocus. Bon, déjà, Ritmi ne pensait pas qu'un Regigigas puisse trouver dans un Temple, ça paraissait hautement improbable, mais en plus, Steph avait complètement perdu l'emplacement du temple. Déjà que son sens de l'orientation n'était pas terrible...

— Eh Ritmi ! appela Steph par son Top CapStick – qui, heureusement, avait la fonction téléphonique qui n'était pas cassée. Alors, tu vas me sortir de là ?

— Steph, je te répète encore une fois : si je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où tu te trouves dans le désert, je ne peux pas te venir en aide !

— Arg, tu m'énerves ! Bon, euh... je suis... euh... dans un endroit rempli de sable. Voilà ! Ça va, comme ça ?

— ... Je pense sérieusement à te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, Steph. Tu es entouré de sable... dans un désert ? Je suis censé faire quoi, moi, de cette information ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Tu es Top Technicienne, non ? Ce n'est pas ton boulot d'aider les Top Rangers quand ils sont en galères ?

— Oui, mais pas quand ceux-ci jouent aux explorateurs du dimanche et se perdent dans un désert sans aucune indication pour m'aider ! Je suis Top Technicienne, pas un Alakazam avec un Q.I de 2 000 ! Je ne fais pas de miracles, moi !

— Ah tiens, attend, je crois apercevoir quelqu'un ! Je crois que c'est un habitant d'à côté. C'est quoi son nom déjà, au village paumé ?

— Le village Alorize ? répondit logiquement Ritmi puisque la région se nommait Alorize.

— Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon, ben, je te laisse, je dois tenter d'attirer son attention. EH M'SIEUR ! J'ME SUIS PAUMÉ ! J'SUIS TOP RANGER ! VOUS POUVEZ M'AIDER ?

Ritmi soupira de nouveau et retira son oreillette, la déposant sur le tableau de bord. Bon, apparemment, Steph était entre de bonnes mains. Enfin, du moins, il tentait de se débrouiller tout seul. Du coup, inutile d'alerte la Présidente Marthe de ce léger incident, pas vrai ? Inutile qu'elle apprenne qu'un des sauveurs d'Almia était un incapable qui se perd dans une région qu'il a déjà visité et censé avoir sur la carte de son CapStick, qui ne fonctionne pas...

— Tu as quelques complications, Ritmi ?

Ritmi roula des yeux aux moqueries de son amie technicienne.

— C'est cela, moque-toi, Linda. En attendant, si je ne me trompe pas, je crois que tu as aussi quelques ennuis avec Seth et Raphaëlle, non ?

À sa plus grande satisfaction, Linda soupira.

— Tu as raison. Ils sont allés emmener les nouveaux, Sully et Ethelle, pour leur première séance de vol mais... ils ont atterrit sur l'ancienne base des Sombres Héros – tu sais, la Planque du Forage – avec leurs Etouraptor blessés et je n'ai aucune idée de comment les sortir de là.

— Comment ont-ils fait pour se trouver dans cette situation ?

— Aucune idée ! déclara la technicienne, clairement exaspérée. Seth m'a raconté qu'ils ont croisé Kyogre et Lugia qui se battaient à la surface et qu'en tentent de les aider, leurs pokémons ont été blessés et ils ont du atterrir à l'endroit le plus proche.

— Attends une seconde... Kyogre et Lugia, vraiment ?

— Je crois que Seth perd la tête, annonça Linda en secouant la tête. Et puis, même si par _pur hasard_ , ils les avaient rencontrés, pourquoi avoir tenté de les aider au lieu de simplement les éviter ? On ne va pas tenter de capture des pokémons légendaires, enfin !

— Mmh... parce que ce sont des Top Rangers et que donc c'est leur métier ? répondit _hasardeusement_ Ritmi.

— Parce que le métier des Top Rangers, maintenant, c'est d'être suicidaire ?

Ritmi haussa les épaules.

— Il n'a jamais été dit que les Top Rangers sont très prudents. Il suffit de voir l'Opération Sinclair où Clara a failli plonger dans les ténèbres en tentant de capturer Darkrai, avant d'être sauvée par Steph qui avait été envoyé valser par le Maganon de cette fille aux cheveux roses du Sinis-Trio. Ou la fois où Steph a été capturé par cet étrange méchant aux cheveux blonds qui disaient « gogogramme » au lieu de « vocogramme ». Ou encore quand Clara, lorsqu'elle était Ranger Secteur, a manqué de peu de mourir noyé dans le Cargo des Sombres Héros avec Barak. Ou alors quand Steph est allé capturer un Léviator à Ilo-Eté et que...

— Stop, ça va ! s'exclama Linda, interrompant Ritmi dans son récit. J'ai compris l'idée. Oui, tu as raison : les Pokémon Rangers sont des inconscients. Tiens, en parlant de ça... cela ne fait pas un moment que nous avons entendu parler de Clara ?

Ritmi réfléchit un instant. En effet, cela faisait un moment que les techniciennes n'avaient pas eu des nouvelles de Clara. Normalement celle-ci appelait à la fin de chaque mission et, pour une raison étrange, elle avait toujours une mission en cours. Apparemment elle était très demandée, ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise, sachant qu'elle était un peu l'héroïne d'Almia depuis les évènements de l'Opération Sinclair et sa capture du terrifiant Darkrai. Et comme Clara avait bon cœur et aimait (un peu trop) rendre service, elle ne refusait jamais une requête de quiconque. Même lorsque c'était juste pour aller chercher du miel d'Apitrini, ce qui semblait un peu indigne de son titre de Top Ranger, mais bon... Clara était Clara.

Mais il était vrai que cela était étrange que le Q.G de la Fédération Ranger n'ait pas eu de nouvelle d'elle depuis un moment, c'est-à-dire depuis au moins deux jours... Peut-être faudrait s'en inquiéter ?

— Je vais demander à la Samy s'il sait où peut être Clara, déclara Ritmi. Je reviens dans un instant.

— Attend ! Et pour Seth et Raphaëlle, tu n'aurais pas une idée à me donner pour les aider ? demanda Linda.

— Euh... Tu n'as qu'à appeler la Base Ranger de Bonport et leur dire de demander à un capitaine du port d'aller les chercher, non ? proposa Ritmi après avoir réfléchi à toute vitesse pour une solution.

Linda ne sembla pas enchanter par cette idée mais, par manque d'options, attrapa son casque, prête à contacter la Base Ranger de Bonport, tout en marmonnant :

— Franchement, pourquoi la Présidente a-t-elle voulu créer une unité de Pokémon Ranger spécialisée dans les captures et interventions aériennes ? Voilà où cela nous mène !

Ritmi s'en alla chercher Samy. Heureusement, cela n'était pas très dur car l'ancien Pokémon Ranger trainait toujours aux mêmes endroits : s'il n'était pas dans le laboratoire du Professeur Pressand en train d'irriter ce dernier, il devait se trouver dans la salle des archives (qui servait surtout de salle de repos pour les Rangers, puisque personne n'allait jamais y chercher des archives), ou, au pire, il devait se promener au Parc Loyau. Mais Ritmi espérait sincèrement qu'il était dans la salle des archives : elle ne tenait pas à quitter le bâtiment pour aller chercher Samy dans le Parc Loyau.

N'entendant rien du côté du laboratoire du professeur Pressand, qui généralement râlait toujours avec Samy dans les parages, elle se dirigea vers la salle des archives.

À son plus grand soulagement, à peine entra-t-elle dans la salle des archives, qu'elle vit celui qu'elle cherchait. Samy était assez facile à remarquer puisque tous ceux qui venaient ici (excepté lui) étaient des Rangers, donc portant un uniforme rouge. Les seuls autres qui portaient un uniforme semblable au sien, c'est-à-dire les techniciens, préféraient se rendre sur le toit, plus agréable et plus proche de la salle des opérations.

— Salut Ritmi ! déclara Samy. C'est rare de te voir ici. Tu es venue prendre du bon temps ?

— Euh, non, pas vraiment. Samy, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Ah bon ?

Samy parut soudainement paniqué.

— Euh, si tu cherches des archives, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour t'aider, je t'assure ! Je passe mes journées ici, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi est rangé où.

— Sois tranquille, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

— Ouf ! s'exclama Samy, qui paraissait vraiment soulager à l'idée de ne pas avoir à chercher dans les archives. Que puis-je pour toi ?

— Aurais-tu vu Clara ces derniers jours ?

— Clara ? Euh... Il y a deux jours oui. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander si mon père serait d'accord pour l'héberger au Campement Froidur quelques temps.

Ritmi fronça les sourcils ? Le Campement Froidur, dans la Vallée Sakaï, au nord ? Mais qu'est-ce que Clara était allée faire là-bas ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, c'était pour récupérer la Gemme Bleue, et où elle avait rencontré Cryo (Ritmi continuait à croire que ce nom était grotesque).

— Tu ne sais pas pourquoi elle est allée là-bas, par hasard ?

— Absolument pas. Tu pourrais essayer de demander à mon père, peut-être qu'il en sait plus.

— Bon, d'accord. Merci de ton aide, Samy.

— De rien ! Tu sais, si tu veux prendre une pause, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Et si tu arrives à contacter Clara, dit-lui qu'elle vient quand elle veut pour essayer mes nouveaux défis !

Ritmi sourit à l'offre de Samy et quitta la salle des archives. Elle n'était pas vraiment plus avancée. Clara était dans le nord, dans la Vallée Sakaï. D'accord, mais pour quoi faire ? Avec de la chance, si en revenant dans la salle des opérations elle avait un peu de temps sans que Steph ne la recontacte – s'était-il débrouillé avec l'homme qu'il avait interpelé ou alors l'homme avec qui il parlait n'était qu'un mirage ? –, elle pourrait peut-être en profiter pour appeler le père de Samy, histoire de savoir si, comme Steph, Clara s'était perdue dans la Vallée Sakaï au milieu d'une tempête de neige, ce qui pouvait être plausible comme scénario.

— Ah, Vicky, attendez-moi un instant !

Ritmi soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qui l'appelait : c'était le professeur Pressand, qui ne parvenait jamais à retenir son nom. Le scientifique, qui semblait sortir à l'instant de son laboratoire, s'approcha d'elle.

— Vas-tu à l'étage ? demanda le professeur. Parfait, dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. La présidente me demande.

Ritmi remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre au professeur Pressand que celui-ci s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle allait à l'étage. Et, sans même regarder si Ritmi suivait, le professeur Pressand se dirigea vers les escalators.

En un instant, ils arrivèrent à la salle des opérations, accueillis par un Top Technicien.

— Ah, Professeur Pressand, vous voilà ! La Présidente Marthe vous attend. Toi aussi, Ritmi, elle veut te voir.

— Merci Mark, nous y allons de ce pas.

— C'est Marcus, monsieur...

Mais le pauvre collègue de Ritmi sembla être invisible tandis que le professeur Pressand passa devant lui. Ritmi lui envoya un sourire compatissant. Après tout, elle aussi avait l'habitude d'entendre son prénom écorchée par le Professeur Pressand.

Elle voulut alors demander à Marcus pourquoi la Présidente Marthe la demandait également, mais n'en eut pas le temps. En un instant, elle se retrouva devant la présidente. Et...

— Clara ?

Effectivement, juste à côté de la présidente Marthe se trouvait nul autre que Clara. La Top Ranger se frottait les bras, visiblement frigorifiée. Cela se voyait par son teint pâle et la neige dans ses cheveux ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de sourire à pleines dents, même si celles-ci claquaient à cause du froid.

Mais, si Ritmi était assez surprise de la subite apparition de Clara au Q.G de la Fédération Ranger, elle était tout aussi surprise par le pokémon à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'un pokémon fait de glace, avec sept point lumineux (probablement ses yeux), et flottant légèrement au-delà du sol. Si Ritmi n'était pas allée à Fiore pour devenir Technicienne, elle n'aurait peut-être pas su de quel pokémon il s'agissait. Mais, en l'occurrence, c'était un...

— Un Regice ? Cela est tout bonnement fascinant !

Oui, voilà, comme venait de le dire le professeur Pressand pour elle, c'était un Regice. Par la réaction du Professeur Pressand, qui s'approcha du pokémon pour l'examiner (sans se demander si le dit pokémon pouvait être agressif ou non), le fait qu'un Regice soit ici était assez surprenant.

— Un Regice ! répéta le professeur Pressand. À Almia ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Frida me l'avait montré, une fois, lorsque j'étais allé pour je ne sais plus quoi à Bourg-Hiver. C'était une bien mauvaise idée d'accepter qu'elle me montre un Regice. Je n'avais pas prévu de marcher tant et dans des endroits si dangereux... enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'il n'y en avait qu'à Fiore.

— Eh bien, maintenant nous savons qu'il en existe aussi à Almia, déclara la présidente Marthe. Et ce, depuis que Clara l'a capturé.

— C'est toi qui l'as capturé, Clara ? Pourquoi est-ce que je demande ? Évidemment que c'est toi ! Cela se soit, tu parais frigorifiée mon enfant ! Il faut que tu ailles te changer et porter des vêtements plus chaud mais avant ça, dis-moi, où l'as-tu capturé ?

— C'é-c'était au châ-château d'Ami-ia, bégaya Clara entre deux claquements de dents.

Au moins, cela expliquait ce qu'elle faisait dans la Vallée Sakaï. Enfin, en partie.

— Mais comment savais-tu qu'il s'y trouvait ? demanda Ritmi.

— Il y-y avait un pi-pilier de glace et une vi-vieille légende parlait des tr-trois golems donc j'ai fa-fais brûler le pili-ier de glace.

— Cela voudrait dire qu'il y a aussi Regirock et Registeel ? en déduisit le professeur Pressand. C'est une découverte fabuleuse ! Il faut immédiatement que j'aille ajouter ces données dans le navigateur d'Almia. Passe me voir à mon laboratoire plus tard, Clara, une fois qu'on t'aura donné une tasse de café et des vêtements chauds. Tu ne bois pas de café ? Eh bien, du thé dans ce cas ! Demande à Samy dans la salle des archives, ils ont tout là-bas.

Sur ce, le professeur Pressand quitta à toute vitesse l'étage, retournant dans son laboratoire. Ritmi en profita pour poser une question à Clara.

— Clara, si tu savais que tu allais dans la Vallée Sakaï, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris des vêtements plus chaud que ton uniforme ?

— J-je ne quitte ja-jamais mon unifor-forme.

— Je sais, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir ajouté quelques couches supplémentaires de vêtements ?

— Je n'y ai pas pen-pensé.

Parce qu'il fallait vraiment y réfléchir, à apporter des vêtements pour aller dans une région où il neige toute l'année ?

— Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Steph déteint sur toi, soupira Ritmi.

— En par-parlant de Steph, où-où est-il ?

Ritmi écarquilla les yeux.

— Mince, j'ai complètement oublié Steph !

Il fallait espérer qu'il n'était pas mort ensevelit dans le sable...


End file.
